1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and device for executing applications related to Audio/Video (A/V) content. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device in which various devices with different platforms may easily execute applications related to A/V content.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of digital technology and broadcast service technology has made it possible to provide high-quality, multi-channel, multi-functional, interactive broadcast services and high-definition video media by data broadcasting.
A user (e.g., consumer) viewing (e.g., consuming) A/V content may receive a variety of additional information and services related to the A/V content by executing applications related to the A/V content while viewing the A/V content. For example, a user viewing A/V content such as a drama through media such as a data broadcast may want to obtain details about the clothes an actor featured in the drama wears or about the location of the drama. Similarly, a consumer of A/V content such as a live music ranking program may want to take part in a poll for ranking the music. Likewise, a consumer consuming A/V content such as an animation through media such as a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) may want to enjoy games in which the animation is used as a material thereof.
Considering these needs of the A/V content consumers, A/V content providers provide various types of applications related to A/V content. The A/V content providers may provide, for example, an application for viewing additional information about a drama, a viewer poll application for music rankings, an additional application in which an animation is used as a material thereof, etc.
Generally, the A/V content consumers directly search for A/V content-related information or applications on a separate device (e.g., a Personal Computer (PC)) connected to the network, which inconveniences both the A/V content providers and the A/V content consumers.
Accordingly, the recent technology is specific to the media on which A/V content is delivered as well as the devices where the A/V content is consumed. Also, technology standards regarding delivery of not only A/V content but also applications related to the A/V content are defined such as Open Cable Application Platform (OCAP) standard in digital broadcast, and Blu-ray Disc Java (BD-J) standard for Blu-ray discs.
When provided in this manner, the applications may use broadcast transmission resources for broadcasting of A/V content, or recording media such as a Blu-ray disc for providing A/V content. However, resources are inevitably limited in transmission of the applications, and even for recording media such as the Blu-ray disc the recording capacity is limited, thus making it difficult to provide applications for users due to, for example, the limitations on transmission bandwidth, the high fees, etc.
Since A/V content consumers may execute applications on various types of devices such as a set-top box, a DVD player, a personal mobile device, and the like, and the areas where the A/V content is to be serviced are not limited, it is very difficult in reality for the A/V content providers to determine in advance the transmission media on which applications related to A/V content are to be transmitted, the execution environment (e.g., a platform of the device) where the applications are to be executed, the user language in which the applications are to be produced and distributed, and the like. Therefore, there is a need for a method and device in which an A/V content consumer may download and execute an application related to A/V content upon detecting the presence of the application related to the A/V content at the time the A/V content is consumed.